Collection of Random Prompts
by Sniperrolf
Summary: Short oneshots for Crystal Chronicles. Prompt: Suspicious Noise. Being bored, Rolf Wood listens in on his fellow caravan members. Which results in him thinking he's a dead man. / Prompt from The Myrrh Tree forum.
1. Pranks

A/N This was made for a prompt on 'The myrrh tree' forums.

Prompt:

_Caravan Pranks,_ What sorts of pranks do the caravan members play on each other? And what happens if they go too far?

I decided to use Sol Racht for this. If you don't know who he is, he's the leader of the Alfitaria caravan.

All of the following characters are Lilties .

* * *

Sol Racht sighed, looking at the paper that was hung on the door.

_Don't forget your knife!_

_-Your Fellow Caravan Members_

First off, he didn't forget his knife. One of them stole it from him (he still doesn't know who). That day ended with the caravan members coming over to his house, wondering what happened to their leader. And to find everything in Sol's house was on the floor.

They found out that day that Sol never leaves when missing something.

Not even his knife.

He still didn't know where they hid it.

Sol took the paper off the door and tore it up, while mumbling something about if he ever found out who did it...

Meanwhile his wife watched her husband get ready to head out again. She could recall all the pranks that they did to him... That is, all the ones they told her.

They still won't tell her about the Chocobo Incident that had started as a prank.

Sol moved across the house and picked up his spear, and then started to head out. They said their love-filled goodbyes like they always do and he started to leave.

But then she saw something.

On the back of Sol's armor was another small piece of paper that seemed to be put on with a small nail. She took it off and gave it to him. He had to squint to read it.

_Forgetting something? Then go check under your bed._

Sol grumbled and went to their bedroom. He came back holding his knife.

"How the hell do they do this?" he said, "And why the hell did I not check there?" He continued on with his complaints after a moment, "I swear when I find out who is the locksmith in this caravan, I'm going to arrest him."

She laughed slightly, then they said their goodbyes again and he walked out.

She watched him walk down the street. She sighed and decided to see if she could get a better lock on their door.

* * *

Sol walked down the road of the town, heading to the caravan to set out for myrrh.

Meanwhile his fellow Lilty caravan members were all thinking of new ways to mess with their leader.

"We should hide his helm next time," one said, "Or better, we could take his spear."

"Careful. Go too far and you know how scary Sol can be," said the one who started the chocobo prank.

"Oh, what's the worst he could do?" said their newest member, and, unknown to their leader, their master locksmith.

"Men."

At the sound of their leader the Lilties lined up and saluted.

"Are we ready to bring back myrrh for this town?" Sol said in his usual speech before they would leave.

"Yes, sir," the Lilties replied.

"And not play pranks on me?"

"Yes-...What?" the Lilies all said.

"If anyone plays a prank on me again, I'm going to tell the Fields of Fum that it was us that did that Chocobo Incident."

All the Lilties stared in shock at the threat.

"But you'd go to jail, too," the newest member said.

"Only for a month. You guys would be in there for life. Well, if you're lucky. I think they'd decide not to hang you."

The poor Lilty that started that prank fainted.

"Agreed?" Sol questioned.

"Yes, sir," they all said, still in shock.

"Good," Sol said, moving to the front of the caravan.

"I see now the worst that he can do," the Lilty locksmith said to the one he was talking to earlier.

* * *

I didn't know the names of the other caravan members, (mainly because your character diary only says the leader's name.) But they are all canon characters. Well... Except Sol's wife, if he wasn't already married. Just made her up. XD


	2. The Myrrh Tree of Mt Voogle

Title: Myrrh Tree Of Mt. Voogle.

Prompt came from The Mrryh Tree Forums: Design a Dungeon: If you count by the in-game map and mechanics, there aren't enough myrrh trees for all the towns to have enough myrrh (Tipa, Marr's Pass, Alfitaria, Shella, Fum, Leuda). Write about a caravan going through a dungeon that's not on the map.

The Caravan Used: Leuda

A/N: The dungeon here is in the Mountains by Marr's Pass

* * *

"No," Hana Kohl said.

It was late at night when the Selkie caravan walked up to the sign. On one part of the sign read:

_Marr's Pass._

And on the other part, pointing to the mountains, said:

_Mt. Voogle._

"How bad could someplace named after Moogles be?" Dah Vis said.

"What makes you think it's named after Moogles?" Hana said, staring at the sign as if it would say more if she did.

"Uh, Moogle? Voogle? Someone most likely just misspelled the letter."

"I don't know... I swear I heard of a monster called a Voogle before."

"Who would name something a Voogle?"

"Who would name something a Moogle?"

"Good point..." Dah said, defeated. "Guess we'll just have to find out."

Dah picked up the crystal chalice, and he and Hana walked up the path to the mountain. Only to find a whole town that was filled with Moogles.

"See I told you," Dah said.

"I think we should leave," Hana said, looking around.

"Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"Last time you said that we lost a thousand gil."

"_You_ lost a thousand gil."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Can I help you, fopo?" They were interrupted by a Moogle who was flying by the gate.

They both looked at him.

"Aren't you suppose to say kupo?" They both said at the same time.

The Moogle looked like it was going to kill them for a second. But the sudden flood of anger that crossed his face disappeared.

"No we say 'fopo' here, not... the K word," the Moogle said.

The Selkies' looked at each other in pure shock.

"Are you caravaners? The myrrh tree is this way, fopo," the helpful Moogle said.

"Wait... no monsters to fight?" Hana said.

"No monsters, fopo," the Moogle replied.

"See!" Dah said to Hana. "This place is great!"

"Follow me, fopo," the Moogle said.

Meanwhile Hana was still trying to remember where she had heard of a Voogle before.

They were halfway though the Moogle filled town. Strangely, most of the Moogles were a dark color.

Then it hit Hana. "Dah...we really need to go... now," she said.

"Why?" Dah said.

"Yes, why, fopo?" the Moogle said.

"We just do!" She grabbed Dah's hand and started to drag him out of town.

"Ow! You almost made me drop the chalice," Dah said.

"We're leaving."

"But why, fopo?" the Moogle asked again.

"Because I know what you are!"

"What?" Dah said, trying to find out what was going on.

The Moogle smiled.

Dah nearly screamed.

"H-h-He h-has b-big p-pointy t-teeth," Dah said, horrified.

"They Vampire Moogles, they're called Voogles," Hana said.

More of the Voogles came out of the houses. All chanting one thing.

_'Fopo'._

The Selkies both screamed and ran for their lives.

*.*

"Why didn't you say something before we came here?" Dah yelled at Hana while they were running away from the evil herd of twenty Voogles that currently followed them.

The smart little monsters blocked the exit, making them run all around the town.

"I _did!_" Hana yelled, slamming her racket at one of the Voogle's that tried to go for her neck again.

"Look! I think that's a Moogle's house," he said, pointing at the hole in the side of the mountain.

They ran up to the hole in the mountain and crawled in.

The second they got into the house, they put anything that they could move over the door and windows (This included the chair the Moogles always sit on).

They both fell over, breathing heavily.

They saw the Moogle of the house. He smiled.

Hana jumped up and whacked the Voogle they had thought to be a Moogle..

Then they heard a chopping sound at the door. Dah jumped up next and looked behind the cabinet that covered the window.

"They've got axes!" he yelled.

"And you locked us in!"

"You helped."

"Did _not_."

"Did _too_."

"_Not_."

"_Too_."

"foooopoooo," the Voogles chanted while chopping at the door.

*.*

"I hate you," Hana said.

"I hate you more," Dah said.

They were in the main square of the Voogle town, tied to a hanging noose. Not far away they could see the mrryh tree.

"This is all your fault," Hana said.

"Well, if you just remembered what Voogles were sooner we wouldn't be here," was Dah's reply.

"Stop talking now, fopos," the Voogle holding an axe bigger then his body said.

"How do you hold that thing?" Dah asked. "I'd _really_ like to know before I die."

The Voogle ignored him.

"Fopo, fopo, fopo, fopo, fopo," the Voogles started chanting.

Just then, the ground started shaking and stomps of something huge came.

It was a Voogle.

It was the size of a house.

While all of the Voogles were watching the monster come out, the Selkies used their illegal skills to get out of their tied hands. Dah picked up the chalice, and Hana picked up her racket.

"You think we really are going to beat all of them?" Dah asked, looking at the over one-hundred Voogles and the house-sized one.

"Heck, no. Watch this."

Just then the sun rose.

All the Voogles screamed and ran into their houses. The huge one ran away, too.

"What...just happened?" Dah said, looking at the now deserted town.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows that vampires can't go out in the sunlight."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect that."

"Well, what did you think they were going to do? Sparkle?"

They went and got their last drop of mrryh and sat down, still arguing.

Their legs felt like iron. Their mouths would be like iron, too, from all the arguing they did.

Just then the mail Moogle came.

"Mail Moogle at your-" the poor Moogle didn't get to finish his sentence, for he was cut off by Hana's racket.

The End

* * *

A/N:

I really hope this didn't kill your image of Moogles.

It did for me...


	3. Friends: Well, Kinda

Title: Let's go kill Rolf! / Let's go kill, Rolf!

PSL

(Punctuation Saves Lives.)

Summary: Being bored, Rolf Wood listens in on his fellow caravan members. Which results in him thinking he's a dead man.

Prompt: Suspicious Noises, someone overhears a conversation between two caravaners and mistakes it for something else entirely. Bonus points for extra innuendo. Double bonus points if you manage to make it weirder, like they're plotting the hidden person's murder or something.

Caravan Used: Marr's Pass.

* * *

The Marr's Pass caravan stopped for the night in a small plain where grass grew, knee-high for a Clavat. By them was a forest where Lyne Dotts and Leuts Royce had gone into for firewood.

Rolf Wood stood by their caravan's Papaopamus, holding the compacted crystal in his hand. Their caravan-pulling animal was eating the grass not far away from their camp. They made sure someone watched him now, since they had to go looking for him all day once when he ran away on them. Leuts had made Rolf and Lyne pull the caravan until they had found him, claiming that girls are too delicate for it.

Rolf made the comeback of: "You? Delicate? Haha."

He had _really_ regretted saying that.

He saw his friends come back from the forest. They started a fire, talking about something. To try and save himself from the boredom of watching a papaopamus eat grass, he pulled the animal towards them a little so he could listen to something beside the occasional groan from the animal.

He could hear them better now, and the first thing he heard made him worry.

"Rolf's such a jerk," he heard Leuts say.

_What I'd do?_ Rolf thought. _I guess she might be talking about that delicate thing..._

"Yeah he is," Lyne agreed.

_Okay, what did I do to him?...well, it wasn't really my fault that he almost got eaten by a monster._

"We should just kill him," Leuts said, laughing.

_Whoa! Wait. Do I really deserve to die?_

"Yeah, we should. But how would we do it? We would need to make sure no one would know it's us, or find a body," Lyne said.

"We could just feed him to a monster. They eat everything, bones and all."

"That would work," Lyne said, laughing.

Meanwhile, Rolf was hiding behind the papaoamus now.

"But that's not really a fun way to kill him – letting the monsters do it. Let's think of a way to kill him that lets _us_ do it," Leuts said.

"We could push him into the Town's furnace when we get back," Lyne quickly replied, "and it'd be more painful, I'd think, too."

_D-d-d-id I do something that bad?..._ Rolf was now gripping his knife in its holster, following behind the papaopamus. It looked at him. He was worried that it was going to give him away. But, thankfully, it went back to eating its grass.

"We could bury him alive. That would be fun," Leuts said. They both laughed again.

_I think I should be running now. _Rolf started to walk slowly away, crouching in the tall, green grass.

"You know... Where is our leader? Before we continue, that is," she said in between a laugh.

"He should be by the... ah... no one's by the papaopamus," Lyne said.

Rolf started to go faster.

"Well, let's go look for him."

Rolf started running as fast as he could though the plains. He was thankful for the compacted crystal he had for watching the animal.

"Where you going? Rolf!" They shouted at him, as he ran for his life.

Rolf ran faster, he was always the fastest runner of the group. They tried to chase after him, but he out ran them.

*.*

"What could of made him go off like that?" Leuts said, out of breath from trying to catch up to their leader.

"I don't know what could of made Rolf - Oh..." Lyne said, putting the chalice down.

"You don't think he thought we meant him, right?" Leuts said.

"It would explain why he ran so fast... I would run too if I heard what we were talking about."

"But we were talking about Rolf Govil! The jerk that throws rotten eggs at us, and last time we passed though town he tried to kill our Papaoamus for 'eating his grass' even though it wasn't even near his grass... _and_ we were just joking."

They both sighed.

"He most likely went to Marr's pass, right?" Leuts said.

"I hope... Unless he thought we might push him into the furnace there..." Lyne picked up the chalice and they walked back to their camp, only to find that their papaoamus was gone.

They both swore and went off to go and find the stupid thing.

*.*

When the two Lilties went to Marr's pass and found out that Rolf wasn't there... well, the _other_ Rolf was there, but they decided not to kill him. They ended up having to find a Mail Moogle (who could always find anyone) and sent Rolf a letter explaining what they had been talking about, before Rolf decided to come back.

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Moral of the story: Be careful what you talk about... even if it's a joke... but I'd still run if you were to overhear something like this. Lol

And yes, I am aware that the title doesn't really have much to do with the story. But I couldn't resist. :P


End file.
